As a conventional technique, a fine processing device is known that uses an imprinting method including an original board in which a pattern composed of a plurality of concave portions is formed, a substrate to be transferred whose surface is coated with a resist, alignment marks formed in the original board and the substrate to be transferred for an alignment, an alignment measurement means for measuring the relative displacement between the original board and the substrate to be transferred based on the alignment marks, and an alignment scope for measuring a gap between the original board and the substrate to be transferred.
According to the fine processing device, the gap is measured by the alignment scope and the relative displacement is measured by the alignment measurement means before the alignment mark of the original board comes into contact with the resist, so that the resist and the like on the substrate to be transferred do not adhere to the alignment mark, and the alignment measurement can be achieved with a high degree of accuracy, and the superposition accuracy of the original board and the substrate to be transferred.
However, in the recent years, defects of the transfer pattern or the like due to no filling of the resist into the concave portion of the pattern or due to a failure of adhesion between the concave portion of the pattern and the resist has been known, and it is difficult to eliminate the defects only by carrying out the superposition with a high degree of accuracy, so that they have become problematic.